jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts "What-If" Stories
These are "What-If Stories" involving the Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts. Some of one of these "What-If Stories" include the Justice Guardians and Team Berk meeting the Chaos Twins for the first time. And the Thunderbolts meeting The Rainbooms and the MPC for the first time. Story 1: Meet the Rainbooms and the MPC * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts land in front of Canterlot High after coming through the portal) * Courtney: *rubs her head* Man! That's gotta hurt! * Twilight Sparkle: *rubs her head as well* Ohh... *gets up* Courtney and the Thunderbolts? Welcome to... the human world! * Spike: What do you think? Pretty awesome place, huh? * Courtney: Beautiful...! * The Rainbooms: *notices Twilight coming from the portal* Twilight!!!!! *running towards me* * Twilight Sparkle: *sees them* Guys!!! *runs and hugs them* * The Rainbooms: *laughs and hugs Twilight back* Oh, Twilight! * Sunset Shimmer: Welcome back, your highness! We've been waiting for you. *smiles until notices Courtney* ...! Oh, and who is she? * Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? Rainbooms? This is Courtney; my good friend. *to Courtney* Say hello to them. * Courtney: I hope you're not freaked out by a talking Golden Retriever and all. But, charmed. * Rarity (EG): ...!!! Another talking dog?!?! * Kimiko: Wow. I'm so surprised. * Fluttershy (EG): Awwww, so adorable! * Courtney: *blushes* Aw shucks... I'm pretty adorable! * Zak: Courtney's got a crush on XR as well! * Courtney: *blushes a lot* ZAK!!!! * Applejack (EG): Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, is it true, Courtney? * Wander: The power of love explains everything! * Courtney: It's true... XR and I met at Star Command when he was first built, we've been together since the day we've first met... He's like my knight in shining armor... *sighs happily* * Zak: All aboard the love train! *mimics a train whistle* * (Craig the Genie appears behind Zak and sounds off an actual train whistle from behind scaring the living daylights out of him) * Zak: What in the world was that?! * Craig: That was the "Snap back into reality" whistle. *does a hyena laugh* X'-D * Larry: That's funny, I don't care who you are, that's funny right there!! * Courtney: I hate to interrupt but.... who are you guys? * Manolo: Oh, how rude of us. I'm Manolo and we are the MPC. * Craig: *pulls out a chalkboard* That short for Multiverse. Pioneers. Club. * Courtney: Nice to meet you, MPC! I'm Courtney and these are my friends; The Thunderbolts and the Rainbooms. * Maria: We've already had the pleasure of meeting the Rainbooms. * Courtney: It's okay! Any friend of the Rainbooms is a friend of mine. * Craig: *picks up Courtney* Oh I can tell we're gonna be goooooood friends!!! * Courtney: Me too, uh... I haven't gotten your name yet... * Craig: Oh I'm sorry, it's Craig, Craig the Genie. * Courtney: *gasps and realizes something* Both our names start with C! * Craig: So does....*pulls in cookie Monster*..... * Craig & Cookie Monster: COOKIE!!!! * Courtney: Speaking of cookies, wanna make some chocolate chip cookies and snickerdoodle cookies? * BIll: And Holiday shaped sugar cookies? * Jeff: Yeah, let's do that. * Kevin, Stuart & Bob: YAAAAAAY!!!! COOKIES!!!! *starts jumping* * (They head into the kitchen and get the ingredients for the cookies) * Murdock: So, uh, miss Courtney. Have you ever baked a large amount of Cookies in a day? * Courtney: No, I haven't... * Audrey Junior: Looks like that going to change today, kiddo. * Courtney: Really? How so? * Grim: Well, have you mortals even met Chocolate Sailor that idiot boy Billy met and ate his chocolates? * Courtney: No, I haven't heard of him before. * Craig: I've heard of him, I've seen of him, but I've never meet of him. * Faceman: What the heck does that mean, Craig? * Craig: Don't interrupt me, I'm making a point. * Courtney: Craig's right. It's very rude to interrupt someone when they're talking. * Craig: If memory is right, he turns his vitums into chocolate sailors. * Courtney: I think you meant "victims". And to be correct, the way he turns them into chocolate sailors he tricks them into eating his enchanted chocolates. That's what I've heard from DJ. * Spider-Man: Well, good thing we Rainbooms figured out a way to get Billy from his chocolate sailor curse by one of Twilight's cure magic spells. * Skunk: Cuz if we haven't done that, Billy would've been stuck being a fellow Chocolate Sailor forever. * Twilight Sparkle: Well, at least it's done. Right, Billy? *notices Billy's no longer beside her and the Rainbooms* ...? Billy? * *The Rainbooms along with The Thunderbolts, and The MPC turns around and notices Billy eating again chocolate from Chocolate Sailor box* * Billy: *eating chocolate* Hmmmmm, these chocolates are delicious!! * Dojo: Oh, no, not again!!!! * Rainbow Dash (EG): *grabs Chocolate Sailor box away from Billy* Cut that out!!! * Billy: Hey!!! Give 'em back!!! * Manolo: Junior, restrain him. * Audrey Junior: *Wraps one of his vines around Billy, restraining him* * Courtney: Phew! That was close! He nearly turned into chocolate again. We need to hide those chocolates from Billy so he won't get into them again. * Zak: I say we should put them in a cabinet and child lock it. * Courtney: Good idea. * Finn: Why not throw them into a Volcano and destroy 'em? * Jake: Yeah, just do what he said. * Courtney: I don't know, it sounds pretty dangerous. * Spyro: Ya gotta live a little Dangerously once in a while. * Pop: Yeah, what he said! * Courtney: Let's get started on making the cookies, shall we? * Slimer: YAAAAAYYYYY!!! COOKIES!!!!!!! * Courtney: *reads the cook book* Okay, we're going to need all-purposed flour, baking soda, salt, vanilla extract, unsalted butter, brown sugar, regular sugar, eggs, and semi-sweet chocolate chips. * Craig: *dashes off and comes back rolling in huge bags and crates on a large four wheeled dolly* Ya want that in bulk, Courts? * Courtney: Whoa! That's enough to make lots of chocolate chip cookies and Snickerdoodle cookies! * Zak: *gets out measuring cups and teaspoons* Here ya go, Courtney! * Courtney: Thanks, Zak! That'll help with measuring out the ingredients. * **Charmander and Eruptor are prepping a stone oven for baking the cookies* * Courtney: *take out a Pokeball* Susie, help them out! * (A Charizard appears from the Pokeball) * Susie: *breathes out fire* * Courtney: Susie, help out Eruptor and Charmander. * Susie: *nods and goes over to help* * Courtney: *gets out a huge bowl, a small bowl and a mixing spoon* * Stealth Elf: Ready when ever you are, Courtney. * Finley: What's first? * Courtney: First, we need to heat the oven to about 375 degrees, and we have to melt the butter in a small cup, cover it, and put it in the microwave on medium heat. After it's melted, we have to let it cool slightly. * Eruptor: Roger that. I'll get the oven. Charmander, you get the butter. * Charmander: Got it! * Susie: *opens the fridge for Charmander* Raawr. Rawrrw. (Translation: Here you go, Charmander!) * Raimundo: You know what? I'd love to listen to "Hot N Cold" for now. Wanna join? * Charmander: Thanks, Susie. * Craig: Eh, what the hay. *pulls out his phone, hooks it up to some speakers and plays Hot N Cold* * Courtney: Oh yeah! I love this song! * Clank: I still don't understand how she can feel both "Hot and Cold" * Ratchet: I don't think that's what she means by that, buddy. * (Keldeo brings over the brown sugar, regular sugar, vanilla extract, and eggs) * Courtney: *while dancing* Thanks, Keldeo! * Keldeo: No problem! * B.I.N.G.: (translating) "Here are the Cookie Sheets, fellas". * Chewbacca: (translating) "Thanks, B.I.N.G." * Courtney: How's the butter coming, Charmander? * Charmander: Just about finished. * Courtney: Okay, just let me know when it's done! * Charmander: Alright. * *Sparky uses his electric powers on a electric mixer to mix the eggs while Gizmo is holding the bowl* * Courtney: Add 3/4 cup of sugar. *adds a 3/4 cup of sugar into the mixer* * Charmander: Hey Achmed, can you take this thing of butter to Courtney? * Achmed: Sure thing. *walks over to Courtney* Here ya go Courtney. * Courtney: *takes it* Thanks! *pours it into the mixer* * Zozi: What's next? * Courtney: Now, we add 3/4 cup of brown sugar and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract. * *Dexter brings Courtney the bottle of Vanilla* * Courtney: Thanks, Dexter! * *Dexter smiles* * Courtney: *adds a teaspoon of vanilla extract into the mixer* * Alice: Here's the Brown Sugar. * Courtney: Thanks, Alice! *adds 3/4 cup of brown sugar into the mixer* Now, we need to mix the dry ingredients. * Craig: Yo, Sparky. Need 'cha over here with that mixer. * *Sparky brings over mixer and starts mixing while Gizmo and Slimer hold the bowl* * (Before Courtney can put the dry ingredients into the mixing bowl, she hears Baby Skye, crying) * Courtney: Excuse me, I'll be right back. *leaves the kitchen* * Doc Brown: No hurry Courtney, take all the time you need. * (Courtney comes into the kitchen with Baby Skye in her arms still crying) * Courtney: *tries to settle down Baby Skye* It's okay, Baby Skye. Don't cry, mommy's here. Mommy's got you. * *Craig pops in the room* Hey, everything okay in here? * Courtney: No, Baby Skye won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong. * Craig: Mind if I give ya a helping hand? * Courtney: Sure, I could use someone to help me. Maybe, she really likes to play with these! *pulls out some keys on a ring and shakes them lightly* Look at the keys! Look at the keys! * Baby Skye: *stops crying and laughs as she reaches for the keys* * Craig: That's all? No bottle? No nap time? Just dangle around some toy keys? * Courtney: Yep! There are sometimes I have to feed her or put her down for nap. But... There's something about Baby Skye you and the others should know... *puts Baby Skye down to play with some toys* * (Courtney and Craig go into another room so they can talk in private) * Craig: Alright Court's, what's the skinny? * Courtney: You see... This maybe difficult to explain but... Baby Skye is........ adopted. * Craig:.........Okay, yeah, I can believe that. I can relate to that. * Courtney: Baby Skye is no ordinary Special Dog. She has super powers like me. I didn't want to tell her now, my best bet is to tell Skye when she's older. It's my duty to protect her, a Homeworld Gem named Jasper is after her for no reason what so ever. Which is why I must protect her at all costs... * Craig: But what if she were to find out a much earlier age? How would you handle it? * Courtney: I'd tell her the truth about everything. Finding her on our doorstep, trying to find her REAL parents, everything I know. I hope this disappoints you guys... * Craig: ..........Disappoints us? * Courtney: *sheds some tears* I'm sorry.... * Craig: *holds out a tissue box* Here, I'm sorry if I had upset ya. * Courtney: *takes a tissue and wipes off her tears with it* It's okay. I'll get over it. So, Craig, do you have any parents, brothers, or sisters? * (Suddenly, they hear Baby Skye scream!) * Baby Skye: Mommy, help! * Courtney: Skye?! * (They head back into the room to find Baby Skye with Larxene!) * Courtney: *gasps and growls angrily* Larxene! Never should've known! * (Courtney's Midday Form Lycanroc and Midnight Form Lycanroc growl at the sight of Larxene) * Larxene: *laughs* You've gotta be kidding! A genie and your two forms of Lycanroc?! You're much weaker than I thought! * Courtney: *growls angrily* I am NOT weak!!! * Story 2: The Justice Guardians and Team Berk meet the Chaos Twins for the first time * Zak: I wonder where Courtney is... * (They all hear her scream from a distance) * Zak: Oh! There she is! * Courtney: *runs while screaming* They're after me! *screams* * Zak: What are you talking about? *The Mask: Where's the fire? *sees his jacket on fire* ...!!!!!! *stops, drops and rolls* *(Alpha and Omega arrive at the scene) *Zak: Oh no! Not them again! *Scamper: Who the heck are they? *Xion: Huh? *Anakin: We'll explain later! But, right now, we gotta hide! *(Everyone hides behind the bushes and trees where Courtney is hiding) *Zak: Phew! We'll be safe here... *Courtney: *disguised as a bush* Hey, guys....! Is the coast clear...? *Beetles: Can you please explain who the deadly duo over there is? *Courtney: *takes off the bush disguise* Their names are Alpha and Omega, they're also known as the Chaos Twins... *DJ: What do they want? *Courtney: It's me they want... They're planning to get samples of my DNA to create a clone army and plunder the world in chaos... *Bartok: Sounds like something Set would do. *Courtney: Correct, Bartok! Which is why we can't let them get me. *Zak: Trust us, we've battled them before! They were created to be the next generation of spies but they went rogue and turned evil. Spreading Chaos wherever they go. That is why they're nicknamed the Chaos Twins. *Anakin: *picks up Courtney* It's okay, Courtney. We're not going to let them get you. *Courtney: Thanks, ya'll... I don't know what I'd do without you guys. *Zak: Hey... we're Ohana. you know what it means, right? *Courtney: Ohana means family. Family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten... *Midna: Thank you, "Stitch." *Courtney: *giggles* *Zak: Okay, guys. If we're going to get Courtney to safety, we're going to have to think of a plan! *Weebo: *shows Steve from Blue's Clues on his thinking chair and says "Let's think" on her monitor* *Courtney: *shows a blueprint of the area* Okay, the Chaos Twins are right here *draws an X on the blueprint* This is the whole area around them. *draws a huge circle around the X* And this... *throws some Monopoly play pieces down on the blueprint like a dog, a shoe, an iron, a thimble, a ship, and a car* ...is us! *Thunder: Oh! Can I be the car? *Baby Skye: I wanna be the cawr. *Keldeo: I'm the car, you'll be the shoe! *Baby Skye: I don't wanna be a stinky shoe, yuck! *(Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart hits Courtney in the back as she falls to the ground) *Baby Skye: Mommy! *Zak: *gasps and recognizes the tranquilizer dart* It's a tranquilizer dart! It puts any wild animal to sleep. *Anakin: But, who would use these on Courtney? *Alpha: Why don't you ask me? *Marc: Alpha! *(Alpha and Omega laugh) *Zak: Omega! *Tony: What are you lame-o's doing here? *Anakin: Tony's right. You're supposed to be in prison! *Alpha: A certain friend of ours.... *Omega: Broke us out of prison! He's a POWERFUL Egyptian God... *Anakin: Powerful Egyptian God? It's not Osiris... Who could it be? *Alpha: Take a guess! *Zak: Wait a minute... *gasps* Set! *Keldeo: He's the one who broke you out of prison?! *Alpha: *laughs* That's right! *Omega: And we're gonna claim what's rightful ours! Courtney the Golden Retriever! * * * * (A few hours later after Courtney has been kidnapped, she wakes up to find herself somewhere) * Courtney: *rubs her head* Ugh.... My head hurts...! .....Where am I? What is this place? * Alpha: Welcome... * Courtney: Alpha! What are you doing here?! * Omega: You're up just in time! * Courtney: Just in time for what? * (Alpha and Omega tie up Courtney from behind the wrists and blindfold her) * Courtney: Hey! What's going on?! Let me go! * Alpha: Come with us. * (They lead Courtney somewhere until they get there) * Courtney: Where are you taking me?! * Alpha: Here we are! *removes Courtney's blindfold* * (Courtney sees that she's in an abandoned mental hospital and they lead her to an old Operation Room with new equipment) * Courtney: *backs up a bit* * Alpha: *stops her from leaving* Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere! * (They untie her and put her in the Operating Chair) * Courtney: Well, this was great and all... Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving. * (Suddenly, Courtney's ankles get strapped down by metal cuffs to prevent her from leaving) * Courtney: *gasps and tries to get her ankles free* * (Then, two more metal cuffs strap down Courtney's wrists to the sides of the chair) * Courtney: *struggles to get free from the cuffs* I can't move! * (Meanwhile, the Thunderbolts and the Justice Guardians are in the abandoned mental hospital, looking for Courtney) * Zak: This is it! Alpha and Omega must be here with Courtney! * Eclipse: Courtney! Where are you?! * (They suddenly hear Courtney's scream for help!) * Eclipse: It's Courtney! I know that scream anywhere! Follow me, guys! *follows Courtney's scream* * (Back in the old Operating Room...) * Courtney: *tries to break free* * Alpha: Stop that struggling. Omega, hold her! * Omega: *holds Courtney down* * (Alpha finishes cleaning a vaccine and grabs Courtney's arm) * Alpha: Now, hold still. This will only pinch a lot. * (Courtney tries to get free as the needle gets closer to her arm) * Eclipse: *bites Alpha as he drops the vaccine* * Alpha: Why you, little mutt! *grabs Eclipse and throws her against a wall* * Courtney: Eclipse! *struggles to break free* * Alpha: *grabs the vaccine* Now, where was I? Oh, yes.... I was just about to withdraw Courtney's blood! * ???: That's what you think, Alpha! * Alpha: Huh?! * (Zak kicks Alpha in the back from behind, pinning him down) * Alpha: How did you find us?! * Zak: Let's just say we had a little help from some friends of ours... * (The Justice Guardians appear behind Zak) * Alpha: What?! The Justice Guardians?! * Omega: And how did you find this place?! * Zak: It's simple! Megan, Marc, Tony, and Lee's phones have tracking devices in them as Courtney ate them. Therefore, we used the tracking system to lead us right here to you guys! * * Story 3: Courtney's Sweet 16 Birthday Party * (The Thunderbolts are setting up decorations for Courtney's Sweet 16 at their estate as Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and their friends notice them) * Zak: Okay, that's good! Put the streamers up higher, Marc! * Marc: Okay, Zak! *tapes the streamers higher* * Zak: Perfect! * Anakin: *holds some balloons* Where should I put these balloons? * Zak: Tie them on that post over there. * Anakin: *ties the balloons on the post* Story 4: Courtney vs Cleo and her posse * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts are at the park with the Justice Guardians, having a picnic) * Courtney: *relaxing in the sunshine* Ahh... This is the life.... * (Courtney suddenly hears commotion over on the playground! Cleo has pushed Xion off the slide and Fang has beat up Tammy and DJ. Courtney goes over to the playground to sort things out) * Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia, Lola, and Fang: *laughs at Xion, DJ, and Tammy* * Courtney: *stands behind them* Stop it! Leave them alone! * Cleo: Look what we have here, girls! * Amazonia: It's a pathetic little puppy! * Courtney: Don't call me PATHETIC!!!!! 'And stop bullying my friends! Bullying others is not ''very nice! * Cleo: Face it! Xion's just as lame as she ever is! * Courtney: She's not lame! She's special! She maybe unique in other ways, but she's '''NOT lame! * Lola: Listen to the runt! * Jessica: You weirdos deserved each other! * (Cleo and her posse laugh at Courtney until her eyes look like King Sombra's and her voice changes in anger as she faces Cleo and her posse) * Courtney: THAT'S... IT!!!!!!! * (Thunder crashes as Cleo and her posse stop laughing) * Courtney: YOU WANNA PLAY SOME BASKETBALL?! FINE! LET’S PLAY SOME BASKETBALL! BUT, ONLY ONE ''RULE CHANGES…. THIS TIME ''YOU WILL BE THE BALLS!!!! * (Courtney grabs Cleo with her magic and begins to shape her into a ball) * Cleo: Hey! Ouch! That hurts! Put me down, please! * (Courtney begins to bounce Cleo like a ball) * Courtney: Boing! Boing! Boing goes the basketball! Yay! * Eclipse: Courtney, what are you doing?! * Courtney: What does it look like I’m doing?! I’m gonna score 3 points! *throws Cleo* And she shots...! * Cleo: Yeouch! *goes into the basket* * Courtney: …. And she scores! The crowd goes crazy! *mimics the cheering of a crowd and chanting of a crowd* Courtney! Courtney! *faces Jessica, Amazonia, Lola and Fang* Who’s next?! * Jessica: Eeek! We’re out of here! * Amazonia: I’m with ya! * Lola: Same here! * Fang: Ditto! * (They start to run off) * Courtney: Not so fast! * (Courtney uses her magic to shape Jessica, Amazonia, Lola, and Fang into balls and throw them into the basket) * Courtney: Woo-hoo! 15 points for me, 0 points for you guys! I'm on fire! *mimics the cheering of a crowd* * Little Betty: *runs over to the others* Jeffrey! Jaden! Hiccup! Come quick! * Courtney: *quotes the crowd's sayings* Courtney, you're amazing! *to the crowd* Oh, thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! * Eclipse: Courtney, are you insane?! * Courtney: INSANE?! I'm NOT insane! Those meanies hurt my friends, they deserved it! I shall have my revenge, REVENGE!!!!!! * Anakin: COURTNEY!!!! * Courtney: Oh! Hi, Anakin! How are you doing? * Anakin: *angrily glares at Courtney* * Courtney: *chuckles nervously* I'm in trouble, aren't I? * Zak: Indeed you are. You're in big trouble, Courtney! * Courtney: *frowns and starts crying* * Anakin: Courtney, this is the third incident that has happened this month! We thought the other mishaps have slide but this... This was even worse than the time you dropped a piano on those girls' heads! * Courtney: *while crying* I'm sorry, Anakin.... I don't know what came over me.... * Anakin: *sits down next to Courtney* Look, doesn't matter if you were standing up for your friends, but you hurt those kids just as much as they hurt you, Xion, DJ, and Tammy... * Courtney: I wish I could've done worse... * Anakin: Courtney! * Courtney: At least it all would've stopped!!! They're right, Anakin. Maybe, I am pathetic like they say I am... I'm not pathetic! *bursts into tears* * Anakin: *hugs Courtney to comfort her* No, Courtney. You're not pathetic, you just made a bad decision. That's all... Come on, let's go talk to Jeffrey, Jaden, and Hiccup... * (They go over to Jeffrey, Jaden, and Hiccup) * Courtney: Hey, uh, Jeffrey? Jaden? Hiccup? I have something to tell you guys... *frowns* * Zak: *clears his throat* Courtney? Would you like tell them what happened on the playground? * Courtney: Well, I, uh.... Played tag with Xion, DJ, and Tammy. * Zak: Courtney used Cleo and her posse as basketballs. She went out of control when Cleo and her posse were bullying Xion, DJ, and Tammy. And I assure you this won't happen again.... * Courtney: *frowns in shame* * Story 5: The Adventure Team Glee Club * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts are in the Music Room, preparing to play a song with their instruments) * Courtney: Everybody ready? * Everyone: Ready! * Courtney: Okay! A one, a two- a one, two, three, four! * (The Justice Guardians were relaxing until they hear the music coming from the Thunderbolts estate) Story 6: Courtney's Bad Luck * (The Thunderbolts are playing Truth or Dare) Story 7: Megaphone Testing * (Courtney was relaxing until she hears the doorbell) * Courtney: *opens the door* * Random Mailman: Package for Princess Courtney. * Courtney: That's me! * (After signing her name on the order sheet, Courtney opens the box to find 15 megaphones) * Courtney: Perfect! Just what I ordered for the perfect test! * (Courtney places all 15 megaphones on each end as she turns all of them on towards the opened window) * Courtney: *quietly, to herself* Here we go! *speaks into the megaphones* Testing! * (The amplification creates a sonic shock wave that shatters all the glass in Toontown) * Everyone: COURTNEY!!!!!!!! * Courtney: Uh oh! I'm in trouble! * (A few hours later....) * Zak: Courts!!! What were you thinking?! Using all 15 megaphones to create a sonic shock wave! You shattered every glass thing in Toontown! * Anakin: Next time, no more megaphones! * Zak: Courtney, you're grounded! Story 8: Courtney meets her father; Rover * Story 9: Z-Moves * Courtney: *stretches* Sure is great to get up early and do some Pokemon training! * (Courtney slips on a bracelet which is actually a Z-Ring) * Courtney: *takes out a Z-Crystal* Good thing I got my Icium Z with me. *inserts her Icium Z onto the Z-Ring* * (Meanwhile, Jaden, Jeffrey, and Hiccup see Courtney doing some training) * Courtney: Alright, Vulpix. You ready? * Courtney's Vulpix: Vul! * Courtney: Then, let's go! * (Courtney dances and then poses as Vulpix surrounded itself with Z-Power) * Courtney: Use Subzero Slammer! * (Vulpix uses the Z-Move; Subzero Slammer on some training dummies as Jaden, Jeffrey, and Hiccup stare in awe) * Courtney: Good job, Vulpix! You did great! * (Vulpix jumps into her arms, happily) * Category:Written Stories Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Twilight's Adventures Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Andy Gott Category:Craig & Friends Adventures Category:What-If Stories